Parental Control
by UnwrittenGirl
Summary: Based on the MTV show "Parental Control". Blair's parents Eleanor and Harold don't like her boyfriend Chuck so they set her up two blind dates from which she will have to choose if she stays with Chuck or picks one of the other guys. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I thought this would be something fun to write about. The idea is from the MTV show "Parental Control". If you've never seen the show before its basically about parents not liking their teenager's boyfriend/girlfriend so they set them up on two dates and from those two dates the teen choices if she/he still wants to keep their bf/gf or choose one of the date. Okay, so I thought this would be perfect for Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.**

**I do not own "Gossip Girl" nor do I own the MTV television show "Parental Control". If I owned Gossip Girl then Chuck Bass would be wearing his scarf and Blair would be wearing headbands with curls.**

**Rated: Teen **

** Parental Control**

Blair will have to decide if she wants to keep seeing her boyfriend Chuck or pick one of the new guys her parents have selected for her.

Blair is about to experience _Parental Control_.

Meet the happy family. Here's the beloved daughter.. and her loser boyfriend! Her parents hate her boyfriend so... they'll taking control. Who will she choose?

Blair is sitting on her bed with legs crossed. "Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf. As most of you all know my boyfriend is billionaire Chuck Bass. I love Chuck, with him things are never boring, which I love. We are meant to be together." She smiles from thinking about Chuck.

"Our seventeen year old daughter is an angel. Blair Bear is ambitious, polite, and beautiful. But there's one problem...her jerk of a boyfriend Chuck Bass. She deserves a gentlemen and not a stuck up boy." Harold says looking at the camera. His wife, Eleanor is nodding in agreement by his side.

Eleanor then says "Chuck is no where near the kind of boyfriend our Blair needs. He is not ambitious with no future ahead of him besides what he has from his father Bart Bass. Chuck is always taking our daughter Blair out to clubs for the entire night and he'll tell us about his love life with our daughter."

_Eleanor is sitting in her dining room when she sees her daughter's boyfriend opening her fridge."Charles, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"_

_Chuck turns around, unaffected by Eleanor's words and eats a croissant. "Oh, Eleanor pleasure to see you this fine morning. I actually stayed over for the night. Blair and I had rough night. She's still sleeping like an angel._

"Chuck is irresponsible. He smokes continuously and drinks scotch like an alcoholic. Chuck and Blair argue constantly, usually it is because of jealousy." Harold shakes his head in disapproval.

_Chuck walks into Blair's bedroom furious. His eyes a different shade of hazel looking at Blair. "Blair, who was that guy you were speaking to after school because you never met me at my limo today?_

_Blair stopped brushing her wet hair and glanced at Chuck. She noticed his anger from his tone of voice, she knew that he had drank scotch before he came to her penthouse. She already knew the routine which happened every few weeks __**Gossip Girl**__ posted a photo of her and some random guy that wrote __**"Is B Cheating on CB?"**__ She would tell him who it was. He would then show her the photo. After she would ask him why didn't trust her and it ended always with them kissing furiously. _

_Blair sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked at Chuck seriously. "That was Cameron Wiltinson."_

_He stepped closer to Blair by her vanity. "And why were you giving your number to him." He shows her the photo that had Blair sitting by Cameron on the school steps writing on a notebook while Cameron was looking carefully._

"_That's because Chuck, I was helping him with AP Calculus homework if you don't believe me you might as well ask my teacher since she told Cameron to ask me for help since I'm one of her top students." __**He seriously needs to stop with his serious jealousy issues. At first it was hot seeing him all frustrated but now it's not it is just annoying. **_

_Chuck moved right next to Blair and took her hands into his and moved his fingers in circular motions. "I believe you. It's just whenever I think about you with someone else it makes me so mad." He said with slight anger in his voice and pain in his eyes._

_She felt butterflies from the touch of his hand. "Do you find me irresistible Chuck?" She asked him a smirk. _

"_You know I can't resist you Blair." He said with his own smirk. His one hand pulled away her hand and lingered down her slip. "Especially when your hair's all wet and your wearing this."_

_This time Blair kissed him first when she couldn't think of what to reply to him. Chuck kissed her back pulling her onto her bed, immediately gaining control of the situation. Blair moved her legs around Chuck while he held her waist and trailed kisses along her neck. Blair moaned loving the feeling whenever he kissed her neck._

"We need to find someone else for our Blair-Bear." Harold said to the camera.

"Blair needs to dump Chuck." Eleanor said shaking her head.

Now it's time for mom and dad to meet Blair's potential blind dates.

"Let's start this, Harold." Harold nods back at Eleanor and they let the guys in.

"College where do you plan on attending?" Eleanor asks.

"NYU"

"Definitely, umm Yale for the lacrosse or track scholarship."

"I did college for a while but I'm really into helping people build lives in poorer countries. I'm a business man."

"I'm not going to college."

"I think I'll go to Columbia. If not then Princeton."

"What are your interests and how could that make my daughter happy?" Harold asks.

"I play guitar. I'll serenade your daughter."

"I invest my money and girls love money. Your daughter would want someone with money, right?"

"I like running in the morning. I'll do any sport. I bet my abs would make your daughter happy."

"I'm a writer. I could write her a poem."

"Sleeping is my thing. Is your daughter hot?"

"There's a lot of things we would want to change about our daughter's boyfriend. What's one thing you would like to change about yourself?" Eleanor asks them all.

"I would change nothing. I like who I am."

"To have more confidence."

"To drink less often."

"I procrastinate too much."

"Maybe, play less poker."

Eleanor and Harold finished asking some more questions from each of the five guys.

"Hey! Can I get a hug?"

"Pleasure, is mine."

"Thank you."

"Nice, meeting you."

"Bye!"

"That was interesting. Some of the guys were weird and I know Blair would not go for them. I choose this guy because he is the complete opposite of Chuck. He seems like a perfect gentlemen." Eleanor shows Harold the photo of the guy she picked.

"Well then I choose this guy. He seems a bit similar to Chuck but I feel that he's a better version of him. Since Blair likes bad boys I feel like this guy is a win-win. I know that Blair will like him." Harold shows the guy he picked for Blair.

"I think we did a good job today, Harold." Eleanor smiled proudly.

Harold looks at her. "I think we did too. We'll see how Blair feels about them."

The date Blair's dad picked is about to arrive and that means Blair's boyfriend has to watch his girlfriend take off with another guy while he's stuck in the living room with her parents.

Chuck turns to Blair, "Don't do anything you wouldn't want me doing."

"Nothing's going to happen Chuck." She played with his dark red scarf on his neck that she adored.

"It better not or else the guy is going to regret this day." He smirked thinking about what he would do.

The doorbell rang and Chuck brought Blair over for a kiss. Dorota would be up shortly with the guy.

_My parents hate my boyfriend Chuck. But really do you know of any parent that does like Chuck Bass? My dad's choice is about to arrive and I know that my dad probably got a kind of guy I would like since he knows me well. I don't think he could get anyone better than Chuck Bass but I'll see._

"This guy won't be a match for me. Come on, I'm.. Chuck Bass." Blair smirked at this while Blair's parents shook their head.

Harold went over to the other room. "Good afternoon, Carter. Nice to see again."

_I picked Carter because he seemed mature and respectful. Carter is a business man and recently traveled for a good cause. _

Blair whispered to Chuck's ear, "Do you think my dad set me up with Carter Bassen?"

Then Harold and Carter walked into the room. Carter greeted Eleanor while Blair glances at Chuck who was giving Carter a death glare.

"Carter, meet my daughter Blair." Carter went to shake Blair's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Blair." A smirk was soon appearing on Carter's lips.

Blair's mouth was still in a shock but closed it quickly. "We know each other already daddy."

"What the fuck Baizen? You definitely set this all up. You always wanted to take away what I have, so what your trying to get Blair now?" Chuck stood up next to Carter ready to punch him.

"Relax, Bass I'm in as much shock as you two are." Carter said to Chuck sincerely.

"Really, so your telling me that when you signed up for all of this you didn't know who Harold _Waldorf_ and Eleanor _Waldorf's_ daughter was." He glared at him.

Carter quickly replied, "It really must of slipped my mind."

"Charles stop it. Obviously, this is all just a coincidence." Eleanor said after noticing all the tension.

"Right, coincident. That seems logical." Chuck said with full sarcasm.

"Anyway it's nice seeing you again Bass but I think that we really should leave. I have a reservation." Blair slowly got up after her dad gave her a look.

Chuck looked at Carter. "Reservation, that's it?"

Carter looked right back at him."You'll see Bass. After all you'll be watching anyway."

Blair mouthed sorry to Chuck before she left. She didn't how the date would be like but knew it probably would be a disaster, especially to Chuck watching the television with fury at Carter.

**Okay, that was the first part. There will probably be two more parts. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I didn't have a chance to go over this because I really wanted to post it. Who loved the Gossip Girl episode? I absolutely loved the Chuck and Blair part at the end. My mouth was literally opened with my eyes wide in shock. Review if you want Chuck Bass to appear in your dream tonight! **_**Xoxox **_**C**


	2. Chapter 2

** Parental Control 2**

When the cameras are not rolling:

Blair is in the limo with Carter Baizen."So, you are telling me, Carter, you knew nothing about this."

"Well, I might have had the tiniest feeling it could have been you."

"Bullshit and you know it Carter." Blair glares at him.

"Okay. I knew it was you but come on its just one date and you might actually like me." Carter responds.

"Yeah and this date will be pissing Chuck off." She starts feeling bad for Chuck sitting with her parents watching later.

"Chuck would be mad about any man with you. Let's just start all over and pretend we don't know each other because I signed a contact saying I didn't know you."

At the Waldorf's

"Where do you think Carter will take our Blair?" Harold asks Eleanor.

"He will probably take her to nice restaurant with candles and live music and-

Chuck cuts off Eleanor "He'll take her to a cheap motel. He's a scumbag."

"Chuck!" Eleanor and Harold say offended.

The limo stops and the cameras are rolling. Carter gets out of the limo and opens the door for Blair.

"Thanks." Blair says.

"Close your eyes, I'll lead the way." Carter takes her hand leading her left then straight up a few steps.

Blair opens her eyes and they were in a big yacht. _Okay only a few hours with him then I'm done, Blair thinks._

"Let's go eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Blair says in a fake voice.

Carter and Blair sit at a circular black table with red roses in a vase in the middle. They eat a quick meal. Then a live jazz band starts playing slow music.

"Jazz really Carter?" Blair says with a little laugh.

"Why you don't like that Blair?" He answers with a smirk.

"No, I just did not expect you to be a person who likes jazz."

Carter leans closer to her. "I'm just full of surprises. Dance with me Beautiful."

"I know we just met today but my name's Blair not Beautiful."

"Fine, Blair will you dance with me?" Carter saying feeling satisfied.

Blair sees the cameraman showing her a signal to agree. Blair stands up and Carter takes her hand. They slow dance and Carter spins her around.

"So, do you think you would ever go for a guy like me?" Carter asks Blair.

Blair thinks._ Carter is being so nice. Is he being honest or just doing this for other people to see?_ "I don't know maybe if I never met my boyfriend?"

"What's so great about him?"Carter questions.

"Well, he makes me happy. I always have fun with him. He's a great kisser. He makes me laugh and understands me like no else." Blair wants to add so much more but Carter begins.

"I like how you added great kisser in there."

"He is." Blair states. _What is he trying to get at?_

The music speeds up a bit and they are dancing closer.

Carter leans in and kisses her quickly.

"What the hell Carter?" Blair pulls away quickly, wanting to slap him.

"I'm sorry. It's just the moment got to me.

"Look at this bastard trying to put the moves on Blair." Chuck shakes his head.

Harold is disappointed in his choice. "I really thought Blair would like him."

Eleanor says. "I did too, Harold. Hopefully my choice of that boy Nate will be a lot better next."


End file.
